


Not Your Mummy

by Missy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magic, Mummies, monster fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soos tries to conjure up a mummy to help him promote a sale.  He ends up conjuring up <i>two</i> bloodthirsty mummies.</p><p>Cue Wendy riding to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Mummy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burglebezzlement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burglebezzlement/gifts).



The sound of a human voice shouting in pain was not an unfamiliar sound in Gravity Falls. Around the Mystery Shack, Wendy usually took it as a sign that Mister Pines had lost a couple of dollars under his easy chair and had kinked his back trying to get to it. The sound of someone shrieking for help, however, was something she’d never ignore again after what they’d been through with the Weirdmageddon. Especially when the screaming person was her kind but fun-loving new boss.

Wendy jumped out of her Jeep and rushed toward the shack’s door. The door was locked tighter than a pair of leather pants. “Soos!” she shouted from the doorway, trying to get him to help her out in some way. But all he could do was yell her name. Wendy steeled herself for action and kicked the door in with her hiking boots, intending to throw herself through the newly-made opening and toward the screeching.

With surprisingly little effort, the front door of the Mystery Shack spilled open. The problem was instantly evident to Wendy. Soos, in his Mister Mystery outfit, was tied up with what Wendy knew, without a doubt and no mistaking it, was a mummy. She grabbed the boney wrist of the creature, yanking it back off of Soos’ body and tossing it against the soda machine, which promptly burst and rained soda everywhere. Slipping on the slick floor, the mummy fell face-first onto the floor with an unearthly wail. Wendy leapt to her feet and took full advantage of the opportunity. 

Wendy climbed onto the creature’s back and kept slamming it into the ground until its skull was nothing but powder. She kicked the rags aside with a disgust-filled grumble and pushed back a handful of hair. Across the room, Soos had sat up and was trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head.

“Hi Wendy,” he said brightly, popping his eyepatch up to give her a good look. “Is it raining outside?”

She winced as she tried to squeeze some of the soda out of her hair. That was when the second mummy tackled her from behind and tried to apply a chokehold. She reeled around in his grip, the pressure around her neck relieved when Soos rushed at it from behind, whacking it with a loose bit of door timber. The mummy screeched and lunged up at Wendy, so she ducked and punched the mummy right in its face with as much force as she could muster. It crumbled like dust around her force, making a horrifying screeching noise as it did so.

Absolute silence filled the space between them and Wendy let out a sigh of relief. If nothing was coming at them by now then the coast should be completely clear.

“Were there only two of them?” Wendy asked, leaning against the wall as she tried to gather herself.

Soos nodded. “That should be all. Boy, I learned something. That mummy spell works like a charm but if you say it next to a mirror you get two. That’s like, way too many mummies at once, especially when they wanna eat your brains instead of stand around on the porch with a promo sign.”

Wendy managed a tired nod. “I’m gonna go get a mop.”

“I’ll start sweeping!” Soos said. “Thank you, Wendy. You were a total lifesaver back there!”

Wendy grinned and turned toward the supply closet. If she managed to make it to the next raise she’d be lucky, but no happier. Gravity Falls may be weird but it was never, ever boring.


End file.
